A Dragon's Journey
by TheGoldenDragonofFiore
Summary: Another one of those cliché "Lucy Gets Kicked Off Team Natsu And Replaced By Lisanna" stories, but with a twist! What happened to Lucy? Why is she in a cave? Will Team Natsu try to find her? Will I stop questioning my story? NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION. PLEASE READ LATEST CHAPTER FOR MORE DETAILS.
1. Chapter 1: Replacement

**Hey, everybody! I have a story! So, this is my first _real _story, and it would mean so much to me if my favorite authors could read it! **

**As in: _Mrs. HopeEstheim, FairyTailChick44, LaynaPanda, Senbei x Cup Ramen, axlorg89, Maykelin,_ and _BlackLynx17_. **

**Also! As for the cover photo, if it shows a blue cat that looks like happy, click the picture! That is not the real one! Thank you and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did, it would be a Nalu fluff overload! Hiro, you troll! D:**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Dragon's Journey<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. (At the Fairy Tail Guild)<strong>

Lucy sat down in 'her seat' and stared at the door to the kitchen, waiting for Mira to come out. That wait was cut short, thankfully, when said bartender reappeared.

"Mira!" Lucy shouted, a completely fake smile taking the place of the bright and true smile she used to show.

"Oh, Lucy! Where have you been? I haven't seen you at the Guild in weeks! What can I get you?" Mira replied, her kind tone making others turn and look, as if seeing her was a shock.

"Uh, I've been sitting here every day for the last… I'm going to have to say… three months? Yes, that sounds about right. I'll have a strawberry milkshake, please," Lucy deadpanned at their complete obliviousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

I can't believe their nerve! Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, the guild has been partying. I get that they are excited, I was, too. I partied for the first three days, but this is ridiculous. Three months! Three! Then they completely _ignore_ me? It's like I was just her replacement.

I sipped on my milkshake while I waited for Team Natsu (plus Lisanna) to walk up to me from their table. The looks on their faces were ones of determination, and just by that I knew what was coming. I have been waiting for it for a while, now. I'm curious, though. How do they plan on saying it?

"Hello, Team Natsu, Lisanna," My 'strictly-business' tone announced. It was quite obvious Gray, Erza, and Happy noticed, but they said nothing.

"Hey, Lucy" Natsu started.

'_He said my real name; this is definitely what I thought it was.'_

"Well, we thought that maybe you might want a break, so…" Gray continued with a slightly troubled expression.

"You're off of Team Natsu, and Lisanna will be replacing you," Natsu finished, but Erza seemed to have something to add.

"Take this time to do some solo missions and train, you really need it," There she goes. Well, that was harsh. My turn!

"Well, that's fine." I fought to hold back the tears; they were just so cruel about it. "Just so you know, I have been training, and I have gotten stronger. Thank you, all of you, for being so heartless about this. Thank you, Erza, for being the sister I never had. Thank you, Gray, for being the brother I also never had. And Natsu, thank you… for smiling at my pain, now goodbye, Team Natsu," I slammed some Jewels on the counter for my drink and hopped off the stool, never sparing a glance at _them. _

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. (Guild Hall)<strong>

Lucy grabbed the hardest and most rewarding mission on the board and walked over to the bar, waiting to get it approved by Mira. The white haired beauty looked skeptical, knowing there was something wrong if Lucy wanted to take this hard of a solo mission.

"T-T-They kicked m-me off the t-team… so I'm l-leaving," The blonde stuttered, having picked up the signal that was given.

Mira only nodded in understanding.

"I have written letters to a few members, and I would like you to hand them out after I leave, only when someone asks where I went." Lucy stated, handing her a stack of the letters and a few gifts for specific people. She took the bag and nodded, gesturing for the paper so she can write it down. Lucy gladly handed it over, said her farewells, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V. (Lucy's Apartment)<strong>

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and took a brief look around, checking for the dragon slayer who hasn't showed up in a month. Noting he wasn't there to intrude, she unclipped Virgo's key. Taking a steadying breath, she said the words to decide her fate.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden; Virgo!" Lucy chanted.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo chirped as the smoke cleared away.

"No, but can you please pack all of my things and put them in the Spirit World?" Lucy pleaded while backing away to the door, Jewels in hand.

"Of course, Princess," Virgo went to work as Lucy left. Lucy walked down the hall and knocked on the landlady's door. She willingly handed over her last

payment of rent after explaining the situation.

"I wish you the best of luck, then, Lucy," the old lady mused.

"Thank you," was all Lucy said before turning and leaving. Virgo appeared beside her, stating her living space is now empty, while handing her a pack of necessities. She trekked into the woods out of Magnolia, and her journey began.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope it was okay...<strong>

**Please review, any constructive criticism is okay. Please, just be nice.**

**I will most likely be updating any time I feel like it, because it is summer. Once school starts and if this story isn't done, then I will set a date, but tell me if I should even bother with updating... I don't want to say "Forget it, nobody reviewed" and stop the story if I have fans! That is my dream... to be as popular as those stated above.**

**Anywho, have a nice day/night, wherever you are or whatever... bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Letters Goodbye

**Okay! I'm back with chapter two! I know the beginning is super cliché and stuff, and it doesn't match the team's personalities at ALL...**

**Special thanks to Mrs. HopeEstheim for pointing that out!**

**But that was the first totally boring and cliché chapter! YAY! (A big, fat a** NOT) Anyway, I have a few things to point out before we begin!**

**1) Baka-Bunny-Senpai is totally amazing! She helped me sooo much with this chapter! Thank you!**

**2) I am totally unoriginal and all, so I couldn't think of a letter to Natsu, so I had to basically used original work by The Snow Dragon of Jupiter and changed it a bit. So sorry, but they are very good, check out the link! Total copyright to them!**

_ www. fan fiction s/10359004/1/When-Stars-Align **(Minus the spaces, obviously.)**_

**3) I changed the first chapter a bit, so check that out first. Not much change, only a little.**

**I Don't own Fairy Tail! Nalu Fluff Overload!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mira's P.O.V. (Fairy Tail Guild Hall<strong>)

Wow. I can't believe these people; they still haven't noticed she left. I was startled out of my disbelief when the doors slammed open, revealing the 'new' Team Natsu. Natsu has his arm over Lisanna's shoulder, smiling like nothing was wrong. Gray's talking to Erza; it looks serious. Happy's flying over here.

"Mira! Can I have some fish?" Happy shouted over the noise.

"Sure thing!" I replied with a mask of happiness. When I came back, Happy took his fish and munched away, while Levy was up in my face.

"Mira, where's Lulu? I haven't seen her today and I wanted to ask her about a book," said solid-script mage peeped.

'That's my cue. Took 'em long enough.' I grabbed the bag and walked onto the stage, blowing off Levy's question completely. I flashed the lights and shoved Gajeel off of the stool he was sitting on, on the stage. That guy just can't sing. Period.

"Everyone! I have an announcement on behalf of Lucy!" That got their attention. There was a chorus of 'What?!' that rang through my ears.

I continued. "She left me a stack of letters and a few gifts. I will pass them out." I walked around passing out envelopes and boxes until I saw my palm again.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

Everyone stared in disbelief as the notes were passed around. One by one, each member that got something opened and read it.

* * *

><p><em>Master,<em>

_I'm sorry for leaving without telling you, or anyone, for that matter. I hope to come back soon, and hopefully I won't be ignored. But one can only hope._

_Technically, I took a solo mission that will take a while, but I will also be training to get stronger with my spirits, and maybe learn that other form of celestial magic._

_Please don't let them follow me. It will make things harder then they already are. _

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Master's tears dropped onto the letter, and unappealingly, snot ran onto his mustache.

* * *

><p><em>Levy,<em>

_I'm so sorry for not telling you about what was wrong and why I left, but I know that when I get back we will still be best friends. I expect you to be together with a certain metal-head, too. Seriously, you're adorable and he totally has 'the feels' for you! While I'm gone, I will be writing a list of books I read and found appealing. I want you to do the same. Enclosed is something I need your help with. I need you to read it, correct it, and get it published. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Levy opened her tightly wrapped gift with tears flowing down her petite cheeks, emitting a shocked gasp when she saw Lucy's finished manuscript staring back at her.

* * *

><p><em>Erza,<br>__  
>I love you so much, Erza. You are my role-model, my friend, you are a sister to me. I really did try. I tried to be strong. I tried to be just like you. But when you said those words to me, it was like knives piercing my heart, it crushed me. It hurt. I am truly sorry I didn't live up to your standards. But having you as a sister was great. You were kind, loving, strong and beautiful, you were the perfect sister anyone could askwish for.  
>I wish you the best of luck and when I come back, I hope to be stronger and live up to your standards. Thank you for everything you've done up until now, and I hope that my 'little' present can come in handy with whatever missions you take?<em>

_Love, _

_Your little sister_

_Lucy_

A small bag. It took only one of her requip spots, but it in itself had and extra hundred.

_'I love you, too, Lucy.'_ That was the first time Erza cried in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Gray,<em>

_Such an amazing big brother you were, huh? Your magic is beautiful, it always makes me smile. I hope I get to see that magic again one day, but for now, I won't see you in a long time.  
><em>_I know you like Juvia, by the way. Just man up and tell her! (Crap, I sound like Elfman.)  
><em>_Well, either way, I will see you soon. I can't just leave my big brother and never see him again, right? Maybe this will help you remember me..?_

_Love,_

_Your little sister_

_Lucy_

'Your little sister.' was engraved in a little snow globe, which had a star with a picture of the two on it and little snowflakes falling over it.

In an instant, crying Juvia was comporting the big brother who lost his baby sister that day.

* * *

><p><em>Happy,<em>

_Oh, sweet little Happy. I'm so sorry for leaving, but I will bring you a fish for every day I'm gone, okay? You're such a sweet little kitty, and you were the closest thing I may ever have to having a child. So in my heart, you will always be my little boy.  
><em>_Don't give up on Carla. In fact, I left you all of my ribbons for the things you give her. (Not necessarily fish... Flowers, maybe?) _

_I love you, Happy. It's not your fault, nor will it ever be. Promise me you won't blame yourself? See you soon, buddy!_

_Love, _

_Lucy _

Happy pulled out a special lacrima-vision enhanced fishing rod, wrapped in all of Lucy's hair ribbons, two of each color, were tied into perfect bows.

"Lushy..." was all Happy said before positively bawling with Wendy and Carla.

* * *

><p><em>Natsu,<em>

_This has to be the hardest letter I wrote, because damn it all Natsu, I love you. Okay? All I wanted to hear was the four little words in return... The four words that would make me the happiest girl in the world. I know I was a replacement, and I'm fine with that. I was your mourning rock, and although I told myself otherwise, my heart betrayed me. _

_My heart made this the hardest decision ever. But you said I was weak, and I will take your word for that. I'm going to train to get stronger._

_ You've got your best friend back, and your family supporting you. I left so I can't meddle with you're happiness. It would break my heart. Lisanna is a sweet girl, so take care of her. If you ever have children, oh Mavis help the world... that's really all I can say._

_Love, _

_The girl with unrequited love for you, _

_Lucy_

He broke. Natsu Dragneel's heart shattered into a million pieces, irreparable fragments littered throughout his chest like glass.

He cried. Natsu Dragneel's hidden eyes leaked, because he just realized the truth.

_She loved him_.

_She_ loved him.

She _loved_ him.

She loved _him._

Lucy Heartfilia loved Natsu Dragneel.

And he felt the same way in return.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal P.O.V.<strong>

"Everyone! Quiet down!" Master's voice boomed through the building, and all eyes, teary and dry alike, looked at him.

"There is one more thing. Lucy has requested that nobody searched for her. Therefore, anyone who dares defy her last request for us will be banned from missions for a year. Am I clear?" In return he got solemn nods and grunts from everyone... minus one.

"No way I'm letting that happen," Natsu's voice rang in the midst of the crowd. "I just found out that I love her, and she loves me, and you think I'm going to let that fall apart by not looking for her?! Then go to hell! Let's go Happy."

"Aye."

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Like I said, first chapter is boring and it sucks, I know. But! It will only get better. It's like when you read a book, and the beginning is just telling you to close the book and fall asleep. Soon, my darlings, soon.<strong>

**ALSO! The reason it took me so long to update, is because:**

** 1) It is very hard to motivate myself,**

**2) I was very bored writing the stupid thing, **

**3) Even though it's summer, I have a life.**

**I know, I know, excuses, excuses. Bleh. **

**Tell me how it was!**

**Were the letters heartwarming? Yes? No? Maybe so? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Constructive criticism. I love it!**

**So, yeah. Have a nice day... night... whatever time it is for you people and your reading at totally random times of day. (I totally do that, too.)**

**Bye Bye! :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

**Hello, everyone! **

**Another chapter, though very short.**

**I want to say 'Thank You' to my...**

**6 Reviewers!**

**8 Favoriters! (Did I spell that right?)**

**9 Followers!**

**And 369 Viewers!**

**All of you are so nice, for giving me the time of day. I love you all! **

**I'm going to shut up now... **

I don't own Fairy Tail! I think you know that by now.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lucy's P.O.V.<strong>

I finished the job. It was pretty easy, actually. The reward was raised, apparently, which brings me to my current situation. I'm getting a Sound Pod! Why, you ask? Simple, because I'm going to be traveling alone. But who want's total silence?

I pick up a pair of headphones. They're black, but on the ear part **(****Anyone know what those are called? They're shaped like Beats.)** there is a golden dragon scale pattern.

_'I kind of like these...'_ I nod in agreement to my own thought and head up to the register. The nice old man smiles at me and just hands them back.

"They're on the house, for taking down the demons," he says.

"Oh, thank you, then," I nod once and leave the store, and later the town. On my walk, the job replays in my head while the music blasts in my ears.

_Flashback_

_There were three of the demons, with mages protecting them. I already had a plan, wrap the demons up why Loke, Taurus, Scorpio, and Capricorn help me take the mages out._

_Attacks come at me, flipping and twisting over and under them was easier then one would expect. _

_"Open! Gates of the Lion, Bull, Scorpion, and Goat! Leo, Taurus, Scorpio, Capricorn!" I chant. "Could you please take out the mages and keep them from firing at me? I have to take down the demons,"_

_"Sure"_

_"Anything for yooou, Miss Lucy! Maybe after this you'll give me a smooooch?"_

_"You got it!"_

_"Of course, Lucy,"_

_I smile at them and grab my whip. I focus some of my magic into my feet and hop over the mages, onto the first demon. I wrap my whip around a back spike as an anchor and jump, swinging around it until it's arms are clamped down. Leaping to the next one, this time using the other as an anchor, I preform the same procedure. Then the next one, until they were all wrapped up together. _

_Focusing my remaining magic energy into my hands, I hit them with a golden light and knock them unconscious. _

_"Lucy! We finished, but a few escaped," Loke told me. I saw the other three Spirits return and nod. _

_"Leave them. They don't matter," I say. "Goodbye, Loke," said Lion Spirit looked skeptical, but left, anyway. _

_Flashback End_

I grin at the memory. _'I was pretty awesome, if I do say so myself. If only they could see me...' _A sad smile appears on my face, then morphs into a frown. _' Don't think about them! They'll only bring you down.' _I scold myself.

"Well, aren't you a tsundere?" a strange voice snapped me out of my thoughts. It was muffled, but loud enough I could hear it. I pushed down the headset so it rested on my neck, and when I looked up, I recognized them as the escapees from the fight. _'I can't fight. I'm too low on energy.' _Suddenly, I feel a jolt of pain as I'm struck with a weird, colorful magic beam. Everything starts to feel hazy, but I remember everyone's eyes widening in fear and one person apologizing for making it impossible to defeat me. But then, everything was black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

I was packing, Happy was crying, and now we're on a train. We were going to the farthest town out, and then moving back towards Magnolia. While on the train, about three hours in, we were passing a forest, where there was a huge crash. I paid it no mind, but Happy seemed worried.

"What's wrong, buddy?" I grin at the cat, though now I feel a little cautious.

"Nothing, it was probably someone taking something down, or something, anyways," he replied, refusing to make eye contact. I nod in response, and close my eyes. The motion sickness is gone, because of some pills Wendy gave me a while back. Eventually, I fell asleep, and dreamt of none other than Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. It's really more of a filler, but whatever. I know what you're all thinking. Your all saying:<strong>

**Natsu's P.O.V. sucks! **

**Yes, I agree, but hey. I suck at it. So, screw off. (Just Kidding, Just Kidding.) **

**Anyway! This was kind of a spontaneous, "I'm going to write a chapter!" thingy. I had no planning, no nothing. I literally have nothing planned, but the part that replays in my dreams every night. Well, hope you enjoyed it anyways. **

**Please review! ****It doesn't have to be nice! ****JUST FRIGGIN' TYPE SOMETHING! **

**Good Morning! Good Afternoon! Good Night! :)**


	4. AN andChapter Four: The Revelation

**Hello, everyone! This is not a REAL update, I just wanted you to know that I returned to school two weeks ago, so if I update slow now...**

**Let's just say you're going to have to wait a while.**

**So so so sorry, but life sucks. I think Bunny-senpai knows that well.**

**Anywho, I guess I could clear a few things up with a tiny itsy bitsy chappie, eh?**

* * *

><p>When I started to wake up, everything was fuzzy. But at the same time, it's enhanced. I finally cracked my eyes open, and when I did, I saw the night sky.<p>

A throat cleared nearby. Now that I listen, I hear lots of human sounds.

"Excuse me, miss?" I turned my head, and was eye to eye with Lahar.

"Hello, Lahar."

"Hello. If it's okay with you, I have to transfer you somewhere..." He hesitated slightly at his word choice.

"Princess?" Virgo's voice sounded off to the side.

"Virgo."

"Look." The celestial maid held a mirror in front of me, and I saw...

A Dragon. A big dragon with golden scales and chocolate eyes and straight horns. More specifically, me.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUNNN!<strong>

**I told you it was short. Why didn't you listen? Amateurs. **

**I'm also pretty sure my writing skills have lessened since I got to school.**  
><strong>Whatever.<strong>

**Well, I'm out of things to say. **

**I guess this is it.**

**Peace off. Boop!  
><strong>**~Dragon**


	5. Chapter 5: Being A Dragon Isn't So Bad

**Hello, everyone! I'm back temporarily!**

**So, what did you guys think of the last chapter thingy? Cliffy, or what?!**

**Anyways... this is the chapter before the one I have been dreaming about! The inspiration for the rest of the story! Hooray!**

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. If only, though, right?**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Following Natsu and Co., Third Person POV<strong>

Natsu walked with Happy along the busy street with his nose to the air, waiting for the special scent to appear.

"Any luck?" a voice asked behind them. It was deep, with a hint of cool to it. The scent was musky but smelled like snow.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" Happy looked shocked, at the sight of the raven-haired and red-head mages. Natsu turned around, and scowled. _'I bet they're gonna try to take us back.' _He thought, and, deciding it was a legit question, voiced the thought.

"Actually, no. We're coming to help. Lucy's our little sister, so we're obviously going to look." Erza gave Natsu a sympathetic look, to which the latter nodded, and kept walking.

"We have an idea of where she might be. There was a bunch of crashes in a forest near Cedar town, or something. The job she took was capturing a few demons." Gray paused, "I say we start there."

"Wait. Natsu, when we were on the train, we heard a bunch of booms in the woods, didn't we? Maybe they were the same ones!" Happy had a glint of hope in his eyes, and with that they went back to the trains.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Now Following Lucy and Co.<strong>

"What do we do?! I don't want to be a dragon forever!" Lucy screeched. Her wings then spanned out and fluttered around in frustration.

"We, the Magic Council, will do as much as we can, but you, however, cannot." Lahar stated. "We're going to have to contain you to this forest, and I apologize. But you don't have control yet, it's possible you can destroy a town, maybe the country."

"Right. Well, Virgo, I guess we train. I think we should figure out how to move, first." Lucy sighed, and looked over at the now tiny spirit.

The maid nodded, and mounted her master, sitting just in front of her shoulders, and behind her neck. Lucy looked over and smiled, or at least tried, and turned around. She took a few hesitant steps, until she got the hang of walking on four legs.

* * *

><p>After a bit, she started to trot, then run, and now, she's trying to fly. Which brings us to the mountain the two girls are currently perched atop of.<p>

The golden dragoness looked back to her turning-blue maid friend, and frowned. "You don't have to be up here, I just have to jump off the mountain and stuff. I don't want you to be in danger, or anything."

Virgo just shook her head, and motioned that she was ready when Lucy was. The maiden shrugged, and jumped, gaining speed, before snapping her wings open and drifting along the tree tops.

"This is actually fun. I wonder how the others would react?" Lucy wondered aloud, before looking up at the fast approaching tree. Panicking, she swerved around it, and instead fell in a heap in the lake nearby. They giggled, and looked around. Lucy, with new senses, saw a cave under water, and dove down. They passed the plant wall, and were suddenly in an airy cavern. _'Nice, I guess. We should keep going, there's a path.' _Virgo looked around in shock, then her gaze drifted to her master.

"Princess? Were you speaking to me telepathically?" The blue eyed servant spirit asked in wonder.

_'I guess I did, huh? Cool.' _Lucy replied, before walking down the hall to the cave. When they went out to the other entrance, they were shocked to be at the mountain again.

"Wow." They both grinned. At that, Virgo dismounted before bowing. "I will take my leave, now. This cave, of what I can tell, will make a good housing spot until the issue is sorted out."

"Thanks, Virgo." Lucy responded, while curling up in a mass of gold scales.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? A little bit of Natsu and peeps, and they met up with Gray and Erza, per request to one of my dear friends.<strong>

**And then there was Lucy the dragon and Virgo, learning about physical abilities. Next chapter, will be full of reunions, and fluff, and stuff! Yay!**

**Please, PLEASE leave me a review! I... I feel lonely. Please? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh! I was asked to give you cookies, so here you go! Cookies for everyone! Yay! **

**Peace out, you crazy fans!**

**~Dragon**


	6. Chapter 6: Reunite!

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

It's been three days, and I already discovered most, if not all, of my abilities as a dragon. Yesterday Capricorn came and told me that the Council has found a few clues, and have narrowed down the search. All is well, so far.

Well, almost all. I know I have my spirits, and I do love the time we spend together flying and swimming and stuff, but… I miss my old team. I especially miss my pyro. Though, he's probably not looking for me. He has Lisanna now. But… a girl can dream, right?  
>I sigh in content. This is the life. No rent, no people, no noise.<p>

I'm snapped from my thought process when I hear footsteps. My tail thumps slowly against the stone floor, involuntarily. That's a new thing about this form. I can't _not_ do some things, like tapping my talons or patting my tail. The steps grew louder, and with that they multiply into three people and some… claws? Meh. Whoever's stupid enough to come in here can suffer my wrath.

HA! Those cowards can't even talk to me when they see me, they just stand there and tremble.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Natsu's P.O.V.<strong>

It took us a while, but we finally found this forest. Erza said this had to be the place, because she could feel Lucy's magic here, and it was strong. Happy said he saw a mountain and something gold flashing around on it. So we climbed the mountain. It wasn't hard, but now I can smell Lucy, and a bunch of memories are flying through my head. I miss her.

'_I hope you're here, Luce.' _A small whimper escapes my mouth before I can stop it, which echoes through the cave we just entered.

"What a surprise! What are you doing here, Fairy Tails' Team Natsu?" A deep voice says, at the exact moment I run into something tall.

"What the hell are you doing here, Capricorn?! Is Lucy here? Where is she? Damn it, put me down, you damned goat!" Apparently, my questions are too much for the guy, because he just threw us over his shoulders and is walking into the cave.

"Who's there?" a voice asks. The sound reverberates around the cave walls, making us suspicious of who said it.

"You're awaited guests, Princess." Capricorn responds quickly, dropping the mages and muttering a stern: 'stay'.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person P.O.V.<strong>

"They're here?" Lucy asks. Sure, there's nobody there, but she's too stressed out. "Of course they are, Capricorn said 'awaited guests', so obviously they're here. So what do I do? Do I talk to them? If I do, will they get freaked out? Oh, I hope not. Wait... if they're here, then Natsu is too? Fuck! What should I say? Should I claim I'm not Lucy, but just a dragon? No, that's stupid..."

"A-A dragon..."

Lucy whips her head around to the source of the voice, and there stands the four people, well, three and a cat, she has wanted to see for so long. The group stares back at her all with shocked faces, until...

"Hey, Dragon?! Where's Lucy? Did you eat her? I swear if you ate her I will murder you!" The loud, demanding voice screams at the fear stricken girl.

"W-What? Uh... no! I-"

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?!" The dragon slayer lit his fist and was now running at her. She panicked, again, and screamed:

"No! Natsu, it's me!" They froze again, and watch her pleading brown eyes.

Natsu, who is standing on top of the dragon now, whispers her name, so only she could hear, and she nods. He launches up and onto her nose, and wraps his arms around her.

"You're okay..."

"You looked for me..."

Lucy rolls over onto her back and wraps her large paws over Natsu, who's still hugging her and whispering sweet nothings about how he missed her. Slowly, Happy floats over to her embrace, which she gladly welcomes him in, then Gray and Erza follow his lead.

"Lucy! I missed you so much! Lisanna thinks she's my mommy but she's not! You are! Please don't leave again..." Happy bawls into her ears, and Lucy smiles at him.

"Happy, I can't leave this place until the Council says I can." Lucy says, and the others look at her expectantly.

"I was hit by some type of magic, and they can't figure out how to change me back." She explains, and Natsu wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"They can't keep you here-"

"Yes they can."

"-forever! We can just fly right out, can't we?"

"No, Natsu. The council _must_ have placed runes around the premises of which Lucy is confined to." Erza immediately shot down the idea with a scowl and a heavy heart.

The now mended team sat on Lucy's stomach, conversed in their own thoughts. None of them noticed when Virgo showed up, back from the edge of the forest.


	7. Authors Note: PLEASE READ!

_**I can't write this story anymore.**_

**I'm sorry. I feel like total dragon shit for doing this, but his story has been plague to me ever since the _second_ chapter. **

**_I'm failing three of my classes_, as well. I don't really have time for much anymore, anyways.**

**'d like to thank everyone who stuck with this pile of words and shit ever since the beginning. And all of you who even bothered to click on the title. **

**_3,500 readers_. I _never_ thought I would get that far. _But I'll be damned_. **

**I will, however, put this story up for adoption. **

**This is an original idea, last time I checked. Like, who has read something about Lucy being turned into a dragon? Nobody. And if you have, well then I'm sorry if I stole someone's ideas. **

**Please, _please_, if you take this story all I ask is that you put me in the disclaimer. **

**Not too hard, right? Yeah.**

_**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter.**_

_**I'm sorry if you find me a retard for giving it up.**_

**_I'm sorry in general_. So... PM me, I guess, if you have any questions, comments, or concerns.**

**And for the last time..**

**Peace off. Boop! **

**~TheGoldenDragonofFiore**


End file.
